


A Fleeting Day Out

by leafbox



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbox/pseuds/leafbox
Summary: Kaoru finally convinces Chisato on a date, and she gets so excited she tells the rest of HaroHapi. Chisato is reluctant, although in some ways happy, and she tells the rest of PasPare. Both bands become curious, and decide to disguise themselves and follow the two on their date.





	A Fleeting Day Out

"Ladies first," Kaoru said, bowing elegantly to Chisato. She was gesturing towards the entrance to the bullet train.  
"You do realize you're also a woman, right, Kaoru?" Chisato replied, entering the train and pulling Kaoru in by the sleeve.  
Chisato sat down at a window seat, and Kaoru sat next to her. "I can't believe you've convinced me to go on this date," Chisato sighed, looking out the window. "Where are we even going?"  
"As I've told you, dear princess, it is a mystery," Kaoru answered in the usual fashion, "After all, if it is left as a surprise, the more romantic it will be."  
Chisato sighed again, although she doubted it would be the last time. As she said, how did Kaoru even convince her to go on this date? Even further, why had she even dressed nicely? She had worn a cute looking dress. Not her normal outfit, but not very formal, either.  
Kaoru, on the other hand, was dressed very nicely. It almost looked like she was wearing parts of her phantom thief outfit.  
Kaoru reached to Chisato, and held her face in her hand. "Do not be upset, dear kitten. You look positively fleeting this evening," she complimented. "It's only noon," Chisato frowned, waving Kaoru's hand away.  
  
As the two bickered, they didn't notice that at that stop, four others got on, and sat down only a couple seats behind them.  
"Why didn't Michelle come? Doesn't she want to see how Kaoru's date is going to go?" Kokoro asked, sitting with Hagumi. Misaki sat down with Kanon across the row.  
"Well--" Misaki started, but Hagumi interrupted her. "Maybe she doesn't ship it!" Hagumi exclaimed. Kanon decided to speak up. "U-um, guys, I don't think that's--" But she was interrupted as well. "But it's my OTP!" Hagumi cried, maybe being a bit too loud. Thankfully, Kaoru and Chisato were too busy arguing (in Kaoru's case, flirting) to acknowledge them.  
"Quiet down," Misaki shushed her. At least they were all wearing hats, sunglasses, and mouth masks, so that the two wouldn't recognize them. Then again, that might not totally work. Kanon and Kokoro's long, brightly coloured hair is difficult to hide under a hat. "It's not that," Misaki continued, "I-I'm sure she ships it, whatever that means. It's just... a big pink bear is a bit too flashy. I don't think she would be allowed on here anyway..."  
Kokoro nodded. "You're right! Michelle is very easily recognized!" She smiled. She was actually very happy that Michelle is so easily recognized by everyone; to Kokoro, it meant she's universally loved.  
Misaki shushed Kokoro down, as Kanon worriedly tried to help, which kept them from immediately realizing the other band getting onto the train.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one shot that was going to be part of a series of oneshots. Basically, they were going to all be dates of various would-be couples in Bandori. But I absolutely ran with this idea, so now you get... This lol


End file.
